Githyanki
Summary Githyanki are the half of the Gith species that ended up following the original Gith, a member of their formerly nameless species hailing from a distant planet. When the time came to rebel against those who had enslaved them- the Mind Flayer empire, at the peak of its power- Gith led the charge, and the Githyanki by her side. Now, battalions of the Githyanki scour the universe for more signs of their eternal foes, the Mind Flayers. Their society became a parasite on the cosmos, raiding and killing others for their own survival. They abhor psychic creatures, especially the Flumph, and would kill them on site. Similarly they hate the Githzerai with a burning passion, and their wars are said to rampage across the stars, ravaging thousands of wars in a single go. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A to 8-C | 8-C | High 8-C | Low 7-B | High 6-A Name: Githyanki Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Ethereal Raiders Powers and Abilities: |-|Warrior=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Telekinesis via Mage Hand, Teleportation via Misty Step, Clairvoyance Nullification via Nondetection, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation via Blur, Perception Manipulation via Daze, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, and nonexistent enemies), Longevity, Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Holy Manipulation and Mind Manipulation |-|Knight=All previous abilities plus Dimensional Travel via Plane Shift, Portal Creation via Dimension Door, Omnilingualism via Tongues, Soul Manipulation (Githyanki of this level can carry a Silver Sword, which can cut astral bodies from their ties to their normal body, causing their soul to wander permanently throughout the Astral Sea), Mind Manipulation (A normal strike from a Silver Sword disrupts the mind of enemies, preventing psionics from using their mental powers) |-|Gish=All previous abilities plus Stealth Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping, Statistics Amplification via Haste, Fire Manipulation via Fireball, Power Nullification via Counterspell, Invisibility, Flight via Levitate, Sound Manipulation via Thunderwave, Sleep Manipulation via Sleep, Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Telepathy via Message, Light Manipulation |-|Kithrak=All previous abilities (minus those from the Gish) plus Power Nullification (Can negate any force presiding over its mind), Social Influencing |-|Supreme Commander=All previous abilities (minus those from the Gish) plus Summoning of Red Dragons (Same tier), Social Influencing, Energy Manipulation via Bigby's Hand, Mind Manipulation via Mass Suggestion, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation |-|Lich-Queen=All previous abilities plus Immortality (Types 1, 2, 7, and 8, cannot die without the destruction of her phylactery), Soul Manipulation (Can draw out and consume mass amounts of souls at will to sustain her own life force), Magic, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation via Legendary Resistance, Paralysis Inducement (The attacks of a lich induce paralytic effects), Aura, Fear Manipulation via Aura of Fear, Damage Reduction, Sleep Manipulation via Touch of Fatigue, Teleportation, Thread Manipulation via Web, Weather Manipulation via Ice Storm, Heat Manipulation via Scorching Ray, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt, Statistics Reduction via Ray of Enfeeblement, Death Manipulation via Power Word: Kill, Mind Manipulation via Dominate, Status Effect Inducement via Power Word: Stun, Matter Manipulation via Disintegrate, Clairvoyance via Scrying, Poison Manipulation via Cloudkill, Disease Manipulation via Blight, Necromancy via Animate Dead, Power Nullification via Counterspell, Fire Manipulation via Fireball, Duplication and Illusion Creation via Mirror Image, Acid Manipulation via Melf's Acid Arrow, Telepathy via Detect Thoughts, Invisibility, Life Detection, Forcefield Creation via Shield, Sound Manipulation via Thunderwave, Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Ice Manipulation via Ray of Frost, likely dozens of others (The Lich Queen of the Githyanki is far beyond the limits of a mundane lich) Attack Potency: Wall level (Githyanki warriors are significantly superior to casters capable of using Burning Hands) | Small Building level (Vastly superior to casters capable of using Fireball) to Building level (Comparable to casters capable of using Cone of Cold) | Building level (Gish are capable of casting Cone of Cold) | Large Building level (Kithrak are somewhat superior to beings capable of using Freezing Sphere) | Small City level+ (Vastly superior to the likes of baseline legendary dragons, and indeed can call upon such creatures in combat) | Multi-Continent level (Gith defeated the armies of the Githzerai, which included a demigod and several comparable forces; such beings would be superior to a Phaethon in terms of physical might) Speed: Subsonic (Vastly superior to the likes of baseline adventurers, who can dodge short range arrows) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push nearly 1 metric ton) | Class 5 (Can push over 1 metric ton) | Class 5 (Far superior to Knights) | At least Class 5 (Far superior to Gish) | At least Class 5 (Can push over 1.5 metric tons), Class 100 with Adult Red Dragons (Can push over 89 metric tons) | At least Class 5, Class 100 with Adult Red Dragons Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class to Building Class | Building Class | Large Building Class | Small City Class+ | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Wall level | Small Building level to Building level | Building level | Large Building level | Small City level+ | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can continue to act despite maintaining grievous injury such as impalement or loss of limb Range: Extended melee, tens of meters with psionics | Extended melee, hundreds of meters with psionics | Hundreds of meters | Extended melee, hundreds of meters with psionics | Extended melee, hundreds of meters with psionics | Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: Githyanki masterwork weaponry and armor | All base equipment plus Silver Sword | All previous equipment plus magic paraphernalia such as a wand | All equipment of the Knight but of superior quality | All base equipment, likely many others | All previous equipment, likely many others Intelligence: Above Average | Gifted, talented strategists and are noticeably above their Githyanki peers, each of which is a latent psychic | Genius, is a talented magic user far above typical mortals | Genius | Genius | Extraordinary Genius, maintains intelligence on par with basic deities and top-tier magic users Weaknesses: None notable Key: Warrior | Knight | Gish | Kithrak | Supreme Leader | Lich Queen Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Thread Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Necromancers Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Acid Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wizards Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Users Category:Wand Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons